Faith and Family
by WofOZ
Summary: Dean's just hit the big 28, and it just wouldn't be a Winchester birthday without imminent danger and lots of peril. Throw in a Satanist and his twin brother a priest and you've got yourself a party!


Hi all! I dunno, I think I'm getting carried away but... man do I love Fanfic! Somethings in this story might be easier to understand if you read "Switched Uh Oh" and "Before Good and Evil" but it's not necessary. I hope I don't disappoint, I'm a little nervous about this one!

Read and review please!

Cheers

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean?"

The Nevada dessert wasn't very friendly at night, cold and desolate and nothing around for miles. Fortunately there had at least been a motel for the boys to rest. They'd been driving for nearly nine hours and had come straight from exorcising an entire old school house. For some reason, hearing the screams of children as their souls finally were ripped from the school house and sent to wherever they needed to go, was unsettling for Dean. And he knew it had bothered Sam too.

He had seen the look on his little brother's face as they watched the pile of bones burn. The history of the building was that a madman drifter had come in one day and tortured and murdered the entire class and decapitated the teacher. He'd buried the bones of the bodies and burned the school house. Everyone had always thought the bodies had been destroyed in the fire so no one bothered to check behind the small shed.

Years had passed and those kids hadn't had a proper burial, neither had their teacher. When the bones had been dug up Dean had actually been stunned briefly, some of the skeletons looked no older then eight or nine. That's when Sam saw the tears in his brother's eyes and knew they needed to get out of there.

So when the bones were gone, they packed up their stuff and drove. They didn't stop driving until Dean felt his fingers and butt go numb. The whole drive had been in absolute silence save one brief "Should we stop?" followed by a, "Yeah okay." The moment they'd settled in the motel room, they both instantly crashed. Which was surprising for Dean that Sam barely even blinked before climbing into bed.

It made the middle Winchester happy that Sam was finally getting the sleep he deserved. Sam still had a vision every now and again but they weren't as painful nor as vivid as they had been previously. Since Montana and Dean discovering he too had powers of an empathic telekinetic things just seemed to flow much more smoothly.

Dean had gone on a spree the first few days of understanding his powers but had since cooled off only using them when he absolutely had too. Sam was still powerless save a vision here or there but Dean knew it was only a matter of time before he was bending spoons and lifting cars.

"Dean?" Moaning, Dean rolled over in his bed slightly to face his younger brother but didn't open his eyes.

"Demon?" he mumbled into his pillow. Dean really had no wish to exert unnecessary energy if he didn't have too.

"No."

"Vision?"

"No."

"Poltergeist?"

"Nooooooo."

"Rawhead?"

"Nope." Dean sighed he was starting to wake up a little more and knew from his brother's tone it was for no good reason.

"Dingo's ate your baby?" he tried.

"Dean wake up!" Sam yelled. Dean snorted and his eyes shot open. He was always one to respond to a direct order and now was no different. The sun was just peaking through the curtains and Sam stood at the foot of the bed, grinning like an idiot.

"Whaaaat?" Dean snarled. Sam whipped his hand out from behind his back and shoved a small package wrapped in newspaper into Dean's arms. "What?" Dean asked in sleep hazed confusion.

"Happy 28th Dean," Sam said. Dean blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked from the package to his little brother in confusion.

"What?" he echoed. This time Sam laughed and shook his head.

"Birthday Dean, Happy Birthday man," he replied. Dean looked off to one side and tried to search his memory for the exact date. After a second of consideration Dean realized that it was in fact the date of his 28th birthday.

"I completely forgot," he sighed, sitting up in bed.

"Nice Dean," Sam laughed. "Open it." With a deep breath and not really understanding the importance of birthday's anyway, Dean sat forward and started tearing at the wrapping paper. A small box lay inside and when Dean opened it he found a regular silver key. Looking the key over he raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother.

"A key… um… thanks?" Dean offered. Sam laughed again and this time got to his feet and threw Dean's jeans at him.

"Get dressed you idiot, it does lead to something," he snickered.

"Aw Sammy, the key to your heart? I'm touched," Dean joked.

"No you tool," Sam replied. "Come on!" With another grumpy sigh Dean pulled himself out of bed and started getting dressed. He was still quite eager to spend a few more hours in bed before heading out again but apparently that was out of the question. God knows where Sammy was leading him and god help him if it didn't involve food.

Once he was dressed, Dean ambled outside the motel room where Sam was happily standing next to the Impala.

"Where we going?" Dean sighed.

"No where, open the trunk," Sam replied. When Sam tossed the Impala keys, Dean immediately knew something had been done to his car. When or how Sam had found the time, or gotten the keys was beyond Dean but then again, he had been dead on his feet last night.

Dean rounded the back of the car and opened the trunk, the same black flap that always covered their weapons was still in place. He looked up at Sam quizzically and shrugged.

"You got it cleaned?" he asked. This time Sam frowned and shook his head.

"You can't possibly be this thick Dean," he sighed. Then he looked up and smiled, "Key's for a reason, keep going!" With an amused shrug at his brother's frustration Dean lifted the black flap…

… and nearly died. Underneath the black flap that now secured easily to the underside of the trunk, was no longer a mess of weapons but one of the most pristine looking metal cases Dean had ever seen. On the corners of the large box that fit snuggly in the trunk were protection symbols that hadn't just been drawn on, they were engraved. The kit box was beautiful and it easily rivaled that which their father had in the back of his truck.

"Reinforced titanium and steel," Sam reported happily. "Go on, open it up." Dean didn't need to be told twice, he took the key that Sam had given him minutes earlier and slid it into the lock. When he turned the key a hydraulic hiss was hear and the top of the case opened. A smaller shelf came up revealing smaller weapons and supernatural arms while the bigger things, shot guns, large machetes, cross bows were secured underneath and on the inside of the lid.

The kit box was the stuff of legends, it was a work of art, it was so impressive, Dean didn't know what to do with himself. All he did was stare in absolute aw at his newly designed trunk.

"Everything's still there, just a little more organized," Sam said coming up beside him and looking into the trunk. "Last month when we saw dad he told me where to get this done. Low and behold that job a week ago in Arizona was right in the area dad got his truck done. I put in the order and last night the guy arrived here to install it… I know you don't like people touching your car Dean but I… thought you might like it."

Dean had heard for the most part what Sam had said but he was still in complete shock at what he was seeing. It was just that gorgeous. Slowly he managed to pull his gaze away from the trunk up to Sam who still awkwardly waited for any kind of response what so ever.

"Uh…" Sam said nervously. "H, Happy Birthday?"

"Sam," Dean squeaked out. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"I love you man," Dean replied. Sam let out a relieved laugh and shook his head.

"So I did good then? You do like it?" he asked. Dean turned back to the trunk still impressed.

"Dude I don't just like it, I wanna marry it. I mean this… Jesus this is even better quality then the one dad's got man!" he exclaimed. He reached in and finally dared touch it smiling in delight as he pulled open a small compartment on the underside of the shelf and two flasks of holy water tumbled out. "Man this is freaking awesome! This is… this is… I mean… I can't… it's so…" By now Sam was full out laughing and patting his brother on the back.

"I'm glad you like it," he said. "Now let's go get some breakfast."

It took several long minutes before Dean allowed himself to be dragged away from his car, which it turned out, Sam had also gotten new tires for. But finally they sat in a restaurant where Dean had parked outside the window so he could still admire the Impala.

"Where'd you get the money for all that Sam?" Dean asked incredulously. Sam shook his head and waved him off.

"Online stock investments," he replied. "You hustle pool, I hustle wall street." Dean shook his head just as the waitress brought there orders. Surprising still was when the young blonde waitress leaned over and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek.

"Your brother said it was your birthday, coffee's on the house and Happy Birthday," the woman smirked. Dean was never one to be embarrassed but at that moment he felt his cheeks go flush slightly. He wasn't used to so much attention and he definitely wasn't used to be caught of guard by good looking women. The cute waitress had gone unnoticed to Dean as he'd been to busy drooling over his car.

"Thank you," Dean managed. The waitress trotted of giggling while Dean looked back at Sam who was smiling like he'd won the lottery. "Have I mentioned that this is possibly the greatest birthday I've ever had?" he asked.

"Only since we got into the Impala this morning," Sam replied honestly. Dean smirked and happily dug into his breakfast. It meant a lot to him that Sam had gone so completely out of his way to make sure Dean had at least started his birthday off with a bang. It was especially nice since that last job had been overwhelmingly depressing. Now Dean felt he had a new energy and a new lease on life, he was definitely ready to get back into action.

It seemed that back into action was exactly what life had in store for the boys. No sooner had they returned to the motel room did Dean's cell phone ring. He pulled it out and saw a number he didn't recognize.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Pretty?" Dean felt his stomach sink, of all the days for Tucker Agis to call today was not one of them. When they'd first met was a few years back when Sam had been away at college. Dean and his father were tracking a cult they believed was behind the possession of a car in the small town of Haring, Idaho. The cult that turned out to be a whole bunch of Satan worshipers was lead by a very interesting fellow that had quite a thing for the Impala. In fact, the only reason they had found the cult's place of worship was because the man had stolen the car right from under Dean's nose.

John and Dean had watched the Satanist drive off laughing and spent another day trying to find the car. What they found, was a twin, the Satanist car thief, had a twin and wonders that be… the twin was a priest.

Dean scrunched his face up in discontent. Tucker Agis was the one man in this world that had truly, undeniably gotten under Dean's skin. He'd stolen the Impala and then Dean had been forced to plead with him for information about the history of a certain car.

The actual possession Dean couldn't remember but it was being forced to work with Tucker that had nearly driven him to kill the man. The only thing that had stopped him, was his father and Tucker Agis, twin brother, Jonas Agis. Never before had their been to polar opposites between siblings. Jonas was kind, helpful and asked nothing in return. Tucker truly was the antichrist.

But as much as Dean had no wish to see the man again, it had been Tucker and his brother months ago that had performed CPR on Dean after a near drowning and saved his life. Tucker had promised to never let Dean live it down and apparently he had meant it.

"What do you want Tucker?" Dean sighed. At the mention of the name Sam's eyes shot up from his laptop with a large smirk of amusement.

"H… help." Suddenly no matter how much Dean didn't like the man he became concerned. Tucker Agis didn't ask anyone for help and he sure as hell didn't ask Dean of all people. The man's voice that was normally cocky and self assured sounded weak and slightly… frightened.

"Tucker where are you? Where's Jonas?" Dean asked. The urgency in his own voice brought a concerned look across Sam's face.

"H, help me," Tucker squeaked again.

"Tucker calm down, take a deep breath and tell me where you are? Are you still in Haring?" Dean asked sternly. He'd found that the only way to deal with people who were freaking out was to talk to them as if speaking to a child. In this case, it was no different.

"…es… Hari.. ng… onas… an't fi… ne.. elp… please… inchester… elp us." Now Dean was already pulling on his coat. What he hadn't heard before because Tucker was barely speaking was the distinct crackle of EVP all over the line. Something supernatural was happening to the Agis twins and they clearly needed help.

"Hang on Tucker, Sam and I will be there as soon as we can," Dean replied.

"… urry…" was the only response. The line went dead and Dean stared at his phone for only a second before stuffing it into his pocket and throwing his things into his duffle bag.

"What happened Dean? What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Pack everything, I think the twins are in trouble," Dean ordered. Being the obedient little brother Sam said nothing more but rather rushed to pack his own things.

The Winchesters reached Haring, Idaho in near record time. Course it had meant driving straight for almost fourteen hours but they had made it. The pulled up the driveway to the small house Dean had remembered the Agis's share with one another. Jonas had explained once that the house had been in the family for years and neither of the two twins wanted to give up such a nice property.

It was the spitting image of a white picket fence home just on the edge of the town. Most would have assumed two point five kids, dog and loving parents lived inside not twins that were polar opposites. Though it always struck Dean as interesting that the two men could live together in such harmony… must be a brother thing.

"You think there here?" Sam asked as they climbed up the front steps.

"Don't know but it's a good place to start…" Dean was cut off when the front door swung open and Tucker plowed into them. When he recovered he looked at the two wide eyed. It was clear something was wrong as his green eyes seemed wild and confused. Not to mention his normally perfect gothic makeup, black lips, black nails, black eye shadow was all but absent or messy. The man's normally gangly figure of 5'10" seemed much more pale then usual and the roots of his sandy blonde hair were starting to peak through the black and red streaks.

"Tucker what's wrong?" Sam asked immediately. Dean was too shocked by the cocky Satanists abnormally shaken appearance to say anything.

"What are you two doing here?" Tucker demanded. Raising an eyebrow Dean cocked his head toward Sam then back again.

"You called us," he replied. "About a day ago." Tucker looked wildly to the side then back again and shook his head.

"Oh. Whatever I was just leaving," he replied. He pushed passed both brothers to a motorcycle parked in the driveway. It was clear by the frantic shoving of things into the knapsack on the bike that Tucker was going somewhere.

Seconds later Tucker raced back up the steps and passed the boys into the house. Clearly by leaving the door open he indicated he wasn't too mindful if they stayed or left.

"Something is seriously wrong with him," Sam said. Dean couldn't help but smile.

"You mean more then usual?" he chided. Sam frowned so Dean sobered up and together they entered the house. They found Tucker in the basement of the house where the Agis's kept there supernatural weapons. It appeared the man was pulling out everything he could possible shove into his pockets.

"Agis what's going on?" Dean asked. Tucker didn't answer, he kept on flinging things this way and that. It was when a silver blade came whistling past Sam's ear narrowly missing the youngest Winchester's head, did Dean decide enough was enough. He marched up to Tucker and grabbed his wrists stopping the man from moving.

"Let me go Winchester," Tucker hissed. "I have to go." Though the latter sounded a bit more panicked.

"Look Agis, I know you're big on the shiny weapons but something's clearly got you spooked. Why don't you let us help so I can finally pay off that debt?" Dean asked. Tucker struggled a bit but then calmed slightly and looked at Dean. A shadow of the man's former self reared it's ugly head and a small smirk breached his face.

"And give you the satisfaction Pretty? I don't think so," he said. However as soon as the smile came across the man's face it was gone and he paled even more. Dean was more then startled when Tucker's knees buckled slightly. Sam rushed to his side and together they lowered him to the floor.

"Jesus Tucker what happened? Where's Jonas?" Sam asked. Tucker's whole body went rigid and his eyes grew huge as he looked Sam right in the eye. The look was so intense that no one dared speak for fear it would upset the delicate internal balance of Tucker's mind.

"They took him," Tucker said. His head lowered and he looked at the floor with a heavy, clearly traumatized sigh. "Those bastards, they took him." Both Dean and Sam snapped their eyes toward one another with concern. It was clear the other twin was not in the house and it was clear, with whatever had happened, Jonas was in danger.

"We'll find him Tucker," Sam said in a soothing voice only he could pull off. Tucker sucked in a deep breath as if finally realizing he was in over his head; from what, was the question that truly worried Dean.

"Why would they take him and not me?" the twin asked. His eyes were becoming more and more distant as seconds passed. Silently the Winchesters agreed that Tucker was about to pass out and they needed to be ready for it.

"Because Tuck," Dean smiled, "you're too much of an ass." Tucker let out an odd noise that sounded like a mix between a sob and a laugh, then folded like a deck of cards into the Winchester's arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

Hope you guys like and I made up the name Haring, Idaho so if there is actually a place... well huh, isn't that interesting! But it's not the place I'm refferring to!

And what kind of a person would I be if I didn't do the little preview?

_Dean wasn't prepaired for the lack of sensation rapidly spreading over his extremities. Nor was he prepaired to see his brother's tall lanky frame become boneless and fall to the ground. But the worst part wasn't the fear of Sam being in danger,or his own predicament. The worst part..._

_Was the priest hanging lifelessly from the ceiling above them._

_"Damn," Dean breathed, then was taken by blackness._

Thanks for reading!


End file.
